


Why Roman?

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Who, What, Where, Why, How Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, don't sleep in the dreamscape, my poor baby Roman, there some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Roman goes to fix the dreamscape after the events of "Who's Logan", but what happens when you sleep in the dreamscape?





	Why Roman?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to do chapters for this one. mostly because I had a hard time finding a stopping point until I got to the end. so enjoy!

Why, why, why? Is the only thing Roman thought about for the past three days. Logan and Virgil still wouldn’t talk to him. After the first day dinner where Logan and Virgil yelled at him for being so stupid Roman decided to stay in his room. So here he was, sitting at his desk asking the same question over and over again. “Why Roman? What was the point?” Pride, it was pride. It had to be, he wanted to be the hero. To save Logan from the evil dragon witch to revenge Virgil. Oh Virgil, he believe that he was gone so easily. And Patton, he couldn’t save Patton. He believe Deceit so quickly even when VIrgil warn him. He fail his family, he fail them at every turn and now they hate him. A knock on his door broke him from his thought. “Come in Patton” He knew it was Patton. Logan and VIrgil wouldn’t dare talk to him. His door open and Patton walked in.

 

“Hey there kiddo, how are you feeling.” He was holding a plate of food. Roman had not come down for dinner for two days and Patton wasn’t going to let him starve. Roman took the plate and gave Patton a smile.

 

“Thank you Patton. I’m doing alright.” Patton looked at Roman. He looked tired and had bags under his eyes that could rival Virgil. He decide to ignore it for now as he pick up one of the papers on Roman desk and read it over.

 

“This is a pretty good idea Roman.”

 

“Thanks Patton, though I don’t think Logan and Virgil would like it.” Patton frown and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Just give them some time. They will come around, they can’t be mad forever.” He try to reassure him. He try to get them to talk to Roman but they refuse. Logan return to normal after his books were return to his library. He then apologise for his behavior towards Patton. Patton was just happy to have Logan back. Later that day he try to get them to talk to Roman at dinner. This cause Logan and Virgil continue to yell at Roman about “how stupid he has been.” Roman refused to talk back just accepting the attack. Patton try to get them to stop but in the end Roman left dinner early and has yet to come out of his room since. Patton had brought him breakfast, lunch, and now dinner. Always finding him at his desk working or thinking he couldn’t tell. “You want to come downstairs and join us for movie night?” Patton hope to get Roman out of his room at least for a little bit.

 

“No thank you Patton. I have a lot of work to do, besides…” He sighs not finishing his thought. Though Patton knew what he was going to say. Patton really wanted to spend time with his whole family but understand that he can’t rush this. He gave him a small hug and a smile.

 

“Alright kiddo, work hard, but not to hard. Get some rest maybe take a break in the dreamscape.” Roman gave him a smile.

 

“Will do padre” Patton smile and left the room closing the door behind him. Roman chuckle.

“Right the dreamscape.” He looked at the door. He hasn’t been in the dreamscape since his “adventure”. He sighs. “Time to face the music” He walks up to the door, he takes a deep breath and enters the dreamscape. He is blinded by white, and only white. Everything he worked for, years of world building and adventure all gone. Wipe clean to save his family. He has to start new, from the beginning. It will take months to get everything back. He didn’t care though, it serves him right. This is his punishment, and it was time to get to work.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Roman was out of breath, building a whole town was tough. Even if he already did it before. He was really tired “I should get out of here” he yawns “not safe to sleep in the dreamscape.” He tries to move but his limbs felt heavy. “Hmm maybe I can rest for a minute or two.” He slid down the wall and closes his eye but seconds later opens them again as he heard a voice.

 

“Roman” It sounded like Patton. “Roman there you are kiddo” He giggle at him.

 

“Patton what are you doing here?”

 

“I came to check on you of course. We all did” Virgil and Logan came out from behind Patton.

 

“Virgil, Logan I-”

 

“It’s ok Roman we forgive you.” Logan said.

 

‘Yeah we overreacted. We know you didn’t mean to hurt us.”

 

“Really?” Roman couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After all this time they finally forgave him. They could move past this.

 

“Of course kiddo, I told you that they can’t be angry forever. Come on let’s help you fix up the dreamscape.Thomas needs his dreams.” Patton reach out his hand for Roman and he took it lifting himself of the ground.

* * *

A week past and nothing has changed. Logan and Virgil were being extremely stubborn. Telling Patton that Roman still needed to apologise to them for what he did. Patton try to get Roman to come out but for some reason his door was lock and he was no longer answering his calls. Patton hasn’t been able to give him food for the week and he starting to worry. And if he was to be honest, he was tired of this fighting. He just wanted his family back.

 

It’s the end of lunch and Patton has had enough. “We are talk to Roman now.” Logan raises an eyebrow.

 

“We have been over this Patton. Roman needs to apologise to us for his behavior.”

 

“We all know how stubborn Roman is and I’m tired of waiting. If he won’t come to us, we are going to him.” Patton said trying to sound demanding. Virgil sighed

 

“He right. Fine, lets get this over with.” Virgil gets up and walks over to Patton. Both looking at Logan who after a minutes gets up too.

 

“Oh alright, let's go get Roman.” They all walk to Roman door. Patton knocks

 

“Hey kiddo, it’s me again. And I have Logan and Virgil with me. We need to talk and get this settle with.” There was no response. Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on Princy stop being stubborn and let us in.” Still no response.

 

“You are sure he is in his room?” Logan asked, Patton nodded.

 

“I haven’t seen him leave his room. Maybe he is in the dreamscape.”

 

“We will have to wait for him to come out then.”

 

“No fuck that, I’m tired of this shit. Move a side Patton.” Virgil pulled out a bobby pin and started working on the lock.

 

“You know how to lock pick?” Logan was a little surprise to be the least.

 

“Yeah just in case I got lock up somewhere or need to get in to one of the room. Like right now, and bingo.” Virgil open the door. They step in and to no surprise Roman was not there. They spotted the door to the dreamscape. Logan went over and open it.

 

“Alright let’s go find Roman.” They walked into the dreamscape. They entered into a field, well part of a field. It looked unfinished. Like a painting that wasn’t done, It was strange.

 

“What happen here?” Patton looked up “There isn’t even a sky”

 

“It looks like the dreamscape is under constructions of source. If I remember correctly Roman despand the whole dreamscape to “save us” from the dragon witch. So he must be trying to rebuild everything.”

 

“It took him years to build up the dreamscape.” VIrgil said looking around.

 

“Well yes he did, but he destroy it, now he rebuilding it. What’s your point?”

 

“You think this is why he didn’t want to poof away the dragon witch? Because he knew he would have to rebuild his kingdom?” Patton asked.

 

“I don’t know, but that doesn’t matter right now. Lets just find Roman and get out of here.” The others found Roman working on what looks like a garden.

 

“Roman!” Patton called out but Roman didn’t respond just keep working on the garden. He laugh and said something they couldn’t hear. “ROMAN” Patton try again, Logan and Virgil giving each other worry looks. Roman did turn around, they saw his eyes were close as he continue to walk summoning bushes.

 

“Is he sleepwalking?” VIrgil asked

 

“It looks like he is. Though I wonder how sleep works in the dreamscape?”

 

“Well we need to wake him up” Patton started walking towards Roman.

 

“Patton wait” Logan called out. Then Patton bumping to something. He looked up to see himself.

 

“Who?” The other Patton cut him off.

 

“Sorry kiddo but you can’t do that” The other Patton smile at him as he block his path.

 

“Why not?” Patton asked trying to get around the other Patton.

 

“Sorry Patton but we can’t let you take Roman.” Logan and VIrgil notice that clones of them show up glaring at them.

 

“What is this?” VIrgil asked

 

“Oh it’s quite simple really.” The other Logan spoke “We are his new family.”

 

“Ne-New family?” Patton asked, why would Roman need a new family?

 

“Yup, you see Roman fell asleep in here last week, and his dream came true.”

 

“And what dream would that be?” Virgil asked as he glare at the other Virgil who glare back at him.

 

“For a family that loves and appreciates him.” The other Virgil answer.

 

“But we do love Roman” Patton argued.

 

“You might but they don’t” The other Logan pointed at the real Logan and Virgil. “These two haven’t spoken a word to Roman for 9 days.”

 

“As much as that is true. We are here now to make amendes, so if you kindly let us past.” Logan try to move forward but the other Logan stood in his way.

 

“Can’t let you do that. We are not going to let you hurt him again.” The other Virgil said keeping his eye on Virgil.

 

“How would you know that?” Virgil scowl at other self.

 

“I don’t but you can and I’m not taking that chance.”

 

“Come on guys let’s not fight. We want the same thing right? For Roman to be happy.” Patton try to lessen the tension.

 

“As true as that is, we want it in different ways. And frankly the best solution is to have Roman stay here with us. We won’t hurt him like you have.” The other Logan answered. The ground started to rumb as the sides looked back at Roman. They all watch him start building what looked like a castle.

 

“What is he doing?” Virgil asked trying to keep his balance.

 

“What does it look like he doing?” The other Virgil snapback.  “He rebuilding his castle.”

 

“I’m so proud of him” The other Patton added. After the foundation was done the ground stop shaking.

 

“He shouldn’t be working while he is a sleep. He will over work his body.” Logan said as he looked at the swaying Roman. Roman turn around.

 

“Logan?”

 

“You two handle them” Other Logan said quickly as he sank out.

* * *

Roman is summoning bushes for his garden. “What do you think Patton?”

 

“The look amazing Roman! I love them” Patton giggle and gave Roman a hug.

 

“Here are the blueprints you asked for Roman.” Logan walked up giving the paper to Roman. He looked them over and smile.

 

“These are great Logan! I couldn’t do better myself. This will make for a grand castle.” Logan gave him a nod of approval. Roman looked over the prints again when he heard is name, but it was like a whisper. He looked up then towards Patton. “Patton did you say something?” Patton looked at him a little confused.

 

“No I didn’t say anything.” He looked at Logan who shrugged. Then he heard it again.

 

“Where is that coming from?” Roman looked around.

 

“You know what? It might be Virgil, I’ll go check.” Patton said, Roman looked at him a little confused.

 

“But it sounded like you” Patton had already ran off and Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s let Patton handle it. We have a castle to build.” Logan try to reassure.

 

“Oh alright I better start with the foundation.” Roman looked back and forth from the blueprints and the spot he wanted to build the castle. Then he focus and the structure started building itself. When it was done he turned around. “What do you think Logan?” but Logan wasn’t there. “Logan?” He started turn into a circle when Logan pop up in his face. “Waa” Roman yelled. “Odin beard don’t do that.” He put his hand on his heart.

 

“My apologise Roman. I went to check on something real quick. The castle looks great so far. Strong foundation if I say so myself.”

 

“Where is Patton? I would thought he would be back now. Same with VIrgil.”

 

“They are sorting things with the villagers don’t worry.” Roman looked at him.

 

“There are no villagers.”

 

“What” Logan is a little taken back.

 

“I haven’t made the villagers yet. Logan what is going on?” Logan didn’t say anything for a minute. Roman was getting impatient. “Logan?” He tried again.

 

“You are sleeping.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are sleeping, I am not the real Logan. I am what you might call “a dream come true.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“You dream of having your family love you again. So we are that family. We love and care for you Roman. Just like you always wanted.”

 

“No, I want to be love for real, not whatever this is. I want my real family.”

 

“Roman you must understand that they might hurt you again. Do you really want that?”

 

“No, but at least it would be real.” Logan sigh

 

“If that is what your want.” Roman nod his head. Logan nod in response and snap his fingers. Roman blinked.

* * *

Patton was holding Virgil back as the another Patton hold the second Virgil. “LEMME AT HIM” The two Virgil's said.

 

“No, Fighting is wrong!” The Pattons said trying to keep the Virgils from killing each other. Then the Patton that was holding Virgil fanished sending Virgil forward. The Virgil that Patton was holding fanished send him backwards. Both fell to the ground. Logan was next to Roman when he open his eyes. Logan step back at the sudden action. Roman legs started to shake as he quickly fell the the ground.

 

“Roman” Logan called out. Patton and Virgil looked up to see Roman sitting on the ground Logan kneeling down with him. They quickly got up to join them.

 

“Roman!”

 

“Kiddo are you alright?” Roman was out of breath as he looked at his surrounds. It was the same place he was when he was dreaming. Everything was the same, well expect that his family was here. Was this his family? Was he still dreaming?

 

“Are...are you real?” Patton pulled him into a hug.

 

“Yes we are real, I was so worry.” Roman looked really confused and tired. He was still trying to process everything.

 

“Patton give him some room.” Virgil said trying to get Patton off of Roman, Patton let go.

 

“Sorry kiddo” They all sat there as Roman looked all around.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“You were sleepwalking, for a week it seems. We came looking for you. That is when we found you asleep building the dreamscape.” Logan said calm and slow so Roman can catch each word.

 

“You came after me?”

 

“Of course kiddo”

 

“Your not mad?”

 

“Honestly Ro, I don’t have the energy to be mad anymore.”

 

“Yes I think it’s time to put that all away. You look like you suffer enough.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, but how about not replacing us with dream versions the next time you think we don’t love you.” Virgil joked, Roman looked a little sheepish.

 

“You know about that?”

 

“Yeah, they were keeping us from getting to you, but it looks like they fanished when you woke up.” Logan added

 

“Ah, well as much as I love that you all have forgive me and all. I really need to get out of here.”

 

“Why?” Patton asked.

 

“It’s not safe to sleep _in_ the dreamscape. Anything you dream of can come true and I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“No, I’m going to need some help.” Virgil smirked.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this day.” Everyone was confused at first then Roman eyes went wide.

 

“NO-” but it was too late. VIrgil had pick him up wedding style. Virgil wearing a grind as he did. “Virgil put me down, this was not what I meant!”

 

“Aww what wrong princy? Don’t want to be the one get sweep off their feet?” Virgil tease, Patton giggled, Roman yawned.

 

“Right well let’s get going. Roman can you summon the door?” Logan asked, Roman shake his head.

 

“Too tired” Virgil shake him

 

“Hey stay awake, remember? Do dangerous to sleep now.”

 

“Easy for you to say” Roman whisper having a hard time keeping his eyes open. They made there way fast but Roman did fall asleep in Virgil arms. Logan and Patton kept a look out for anything dangerous that could show up in the dreamscape. Then the sky started to darken. Virgil looked down at Roman who curled him in Virgil arms frowning and eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Roman?” Then they heard a roar. They turned around to find themselves back in the dragon witches castle. It looked like the scene from when they face the dragon witch. Patton was curl up in a ball, Logan looked confused and Virgil was not moving. Roman was clashing his sword against an investable wall. The dragon witch laugh.

 

“You have fail them Roman. You can’t save them, you can’t save yourself. Welcome to your hell.”

 

“That was stupid and illogical and you got us all hurt!” The others turned around to find themselves in their kitchen. At that dinner. “I can’t believe you would put us in danger like that!” That was Virgil line. Virgil looked at dream Roman, he was crying.

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

 

“Come on guys, he tried his best.” Patton tried to tell the two angry sides.

 

“Yes because he did try his best at finding you Patton.” They turn to find Deceit. Who smile and chance into Patton. “I make such a good Patton. You wouldn’t have notice if Virgil didn’t say anything.” Virgil looked back at Roman and shake him.

 

“Roman, Roman wake up.”

 

“I did try, I’m sorry.” Virgil looked up to dream Roman who was a total mess. His hair was everywhere, his clothes were dirty and his shash was gone.

 

“Oh Roman” Patton said looking at the creative side.

 

“We hate you!” They turn to see dream Virgil angrly walking up to Roman. “We don’t need you. So,” He pulls out Romans sword “let’s put you out of your misery.” Roman try to back away.

 

“No please Virgil.” Virgil shake Roman again.

 

“ROMAN WAKE UP” Dream Virgil launched and stap Roman and he woke up with a start. Patton covered his mouth as silent tears fell his face. Logan was holding him trying to keep the emotional side calm. Well as calm as any of them could be. The creative side sure had a creative way of torturing himself. Roman gasp for air as he hold onto VIrgil like a lifeline. “Roman?” He felt something warm touch him, he looked to see blood growing from Romans side. “ROMAN” Logan and Patton came looked over and saw that Roman was bleeding out. Roman cough.

 

“I’m sorry” he coke up.

 

“Kiddo you need to summon that door now.” Patton plead, Roman shook his head.

 

"Can't" Roman force out, it almost sound like a warning.

 

"Roman please we don't have time to make it all the way back" Patton plead. Roman closed his eyes and his body shakes as he force the last of his energy to summon the door. To everyone relief the door was summon, but Roman body went limp. Logan opened the door as Virgil ran right in entering Roman room. Logan and Patton follow after.

 

“What do we do?” Virgil was starting to panic.

 

“In his bed now” Logan ordered. “Patton get the first aid kit” Patton ran out of the room. Virgil got him into bed even though he didn’t want to let go of him.

 

“This room is full of creative energy, he will heal.” He try to reassure Virgil. He walked over and rip off Roman bloody shirt to look at the all too real stab wound. Patton came rushing in with the first aid kit handing it to Logan. Logan went straight to work on Roman wound. Patton touch Virgil shoulder.

 

“Everything will be ok Kiddo” VIrgil shake his head.

 

“We did this to him. This is our fault. If we just forgave him at the beginning this wouldn’t have happened. If we weren’t being so stubborn- ”

 

“Virgil stop that not going to help.” Logan stated as he started finishing with Roman wound. “It happened and there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is plan what we will do now.” He stood up and tuck Roman in after we was done. “Roman will heal, when he wakes up we will talk about what has happen. Roman thinks we hate him and he feels powerless. We must show him that he is wrong. Then we can finally move past all of this.”

 

“Come on kiddo, we should let Roman rest.” Virgil looked at Roman. He was pale but he looked at peace. If it wasn’t for his chest moving Virgil would have thought he was dead. He nodded

 

“Ok, let’s go” The all left Roman room closing his door on their way out. Waiting for their prince to wake up.


End file.
